Eternal
by Under A Cloud
Summary: We laid our eternal promise, and destiny made us keep to it. One-shot


I don't know why but I felt like writing something angst for a change.

Summary: We laid our eternal promise, and destiny made us keep to it.

Disclaimer: I wished upon a wishing star, I wished upon the chimney, but dear God and dear Santa refused to grant my wish. So dear readers Naruto is not my property, and it shall never be.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**'Eternal'**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

**One-shot production of EbIL ChEEsE-SaMA**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Hey teme, we will be friend forever right?" Eight years old Naruto grinned and asked his raven haired friend._

"_Of course, dobe. Forever and ever!" Sasuke grinned and replied._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_We were eight years old then. Do you remember the promise?_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Metals clashed against each other, Sharingan stared intensely at sky blue slits.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_"I bet I can beat you at hopscotch!_"_ Naruto yelled childishly._

_"Sure, I believe you," Sasuke rolled his eyes, sarcasm evident in his voice._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_We argued over simple games then. What do we argue about now?_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Stop it Sasuke, damn it! You're taking the wrong path in life!" Naruto yelled.

Sharingan continued to bore into angry blue slits.

"What do you know about life?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_"Hey teme..." Naruto approached Sasuke for the first time since the massacre. _

_"What?" Obsidian narrowed dangerously._

_Naruto kept quiet._

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_What happened to your smile, what happened to our friendship?_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**  
_

"You weren't the only one who had a screwed up life!" Naruto dodged a fatal strike. Sasuke's eyes flashed red, and his cursed seal was released.

"I suppose you witnessed your clan's massacre then?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_"Don't go, teme!" Naruto yelled._

_Sasuke turned around and glanced over his shoulder, his Sharingan flashing ever so slightly._

_"I'm sorry, Naruto. I must go."_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_You left, even though I pleaded with you. You left me alone._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Naruto gasped when Sasuke managed to land a hit on him. A rather critical slash, in fact. He crashed onto the sandy floor, cerulean eyes widening in pain. Blood gushed out of his wound on his chest like a water fountain.

Sasuke pointed the blood-stained blade of his katana into Naruto's face, his Sharingan infused eyes holding an unreadable look in them.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_"You're back," Naruto growled. Sasuke glanced at him lazily._

_"Just not as a friend, but as an enemy."_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Five years later we met again, this time we were enemies. We fought, but we still hesitated in our attacks._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They lashed at each other, giving their all, unleashing their most powerful moves. Sasuke's left hand held his Chidori current, Naruto's right hand held his Rasengan.

They slammed their palms together, and a giant explosion occurred.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_"Sasuke," Naruto murmured._

_"Naruto," Sasuke nodded._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Another four years later they met again, this time as full-fledged shinobis and true enemies._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They laid beside each other, both suffering from the shock of the impact.

"Naruto..." Sasuke murmured, his voice limp and raspy.

"What, teme?" Naruto's voice barely came out as a whisper.

"If we meet again in our next life, can we play hopscotch together again?" Naruto chuckled in amusement.

"Sure thing, teme." Cerulean eyes closed. Obsidian stared at the sky for a few seconds, and shut down too.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_"I told you I will beat you!" Naruto yelled, emerging victorious finally._

_"That was a mistake! I demand a rematch!" Sasuke protested._

_"Nay nay, you lost, that's a fact!" Naruto stuck out his tongue._

_"You're just afraid that I will win you in the next match!"  
_

_The two kids argued for a while, before they both lied down on the grass side-by-side and laughed together. _

_"Sasuke, are we friends?"_

_"What a stupid question, of course, you dobe!"_

_"Hey, no need to insult me! I was just asking!"_

_"Well, why else will I be playing with you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_"Pinky promise that we will be together always?" Naruto held out his hand._

_"How childish, but fine, pinky promise."_

_They locked their pinkys, and both kids grinned._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_And now they laid together before their deathbed, hands intertwined and fate coiled together, honoring the promise they made as a kid._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Konoha scouts were sent out two hours later, and they returned.

"Well, what happened?" Tsunade snapped and asked.

"Naruto and Sasuke..." The scout bit his lips, "their corpses are beside the river bed. Their hands were intertwined tightly and they both had a serene smile on their lips."

Tsunade paused and pondered for a moment before she spoke in a solemn tone,

"Leave their corpses there, let them be."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So now we shall be together for all eternity, and nothing will seperate us ever again, we will always be together, our destinies are locked, and we will not part for all eternity. _

_Our friendship is eternal, and nothing shall come between us._

_With our fate intertwined and freed from all worries, we can finally concentrate on the game we left behind._

_But I suppose it doesn't matter now, for we have an eternity to spend._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I couldn't really produce the angst feeling I suppose... I felt nothing when I typed this.

I failed at it...

But forgive me, this is my first attempt at writing an angst story.


End file.
